


Never did a name sound so sweet.

by Moon_River_In_The_Night



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, admission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_River_In_The_Night/pseuds/Moon_River_In_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is such an idiot. How has he never seen it before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never did a name sound so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments whether you like this fix or not! I'm quite new to writing so any constructive criticism is happily received :)

The first time he said it they were sat in their living room. They hadn’t had a case in a few weeks and Mycroft was out of the country doing some of his dreaded ‘leg work’ so it’d been quiet and relaxed. John had spent most of the time worried that Sherlock would fall into one of his infamous black moods after the first few days with nothing to do but somehow they had managed to find enough stuff to do that he was actually happy.

The fire was lit, giving the room a warm, comfortable glow and the two were sat reading in their armchairs. John was reading yet another one of his crime thrillers –Sherlock had scoffed when he pulled it off the bookshelf (“Really John? Again?”)- and Sherlock was reading what can only be described as a tome –something about molecular physics that John couldn’t even hope to understand.

Sherlock was thoroughly engrossed in a particularly good chapter on bosons and he was just about to look up to talk to John when he heard a gentle snore. Looking up he saw John’s chin resting on his chest with the book slumped slightly onto his lap. Sherlock couldn’t blame him, those books really were incredibly boring. Instead of waking him up so he could tell him about molecules, he stood to collect the blanket that normally rested over the back of John’s chair so that he could drape it over his slumbering friend.

Sherlock paused halfway through his movements as it hit him just how much of a change John had affected in him. Three years ago he would have never noticed John’s sleeping form and would have continued on with his monologue. Look at him now, doting on him like a faithful Spaniel. A small smile graced his lips as he continued with his motions. Almost unconsciously he found himself leaning down, closer to John than was necessary. He could have draped the blanket over him without getting within even getting six inches away from him, yet here he was, lips merely millimetres away from his best friend’s forehead. Everything seemed clear to him in that one moment. Important moments in their friendship –what he now saw as turning points- flashed through his mind –pulling John out of the fire was a particularly painful moment to have to relive. How had he never noticed before?  
He drifted closer to John’s heat, one side of his mouth quirking up into a small smile as he gently pressed his lips to the warm skin of his forehead and suddenly those three, impossible words threw themselves into the forefront of his mind. He had to hold himself back from sighing them onto John’s skin. Breathing them gently into every fibre of his friend’s being so that neither would ever have to live a single day longer without the knowledge following them wherever they went.

He was brought to an abrupt halt in his train of thought when John sighed in his sleep, nothing unusual, he often spoke whilst slumbering, but it was more than just air that came out of his mouth.

On John’s lips his name sounded like a prayer, it sounded like the single sweetest thing in the world. Like the first words spoken between newlyweds on their honeymoon. The reverence in the sound flowed over Sherlock and he swore that in that moment he could feel the Earth spinning on its axis –of course that thought yet again brought him back to John. His breath had halted in his throat and he could feel it forming a lump. If he thought he had been struggling holding back those three words before then he didn’t know how to describe the force he felt behind them now. Every atom in his body was screaming at him to tell John. Just tell him and this torture would be over. Had he really only realised this moments ago? It felt as though he had known for weeks, months, decades. The truth was so overwhelming that he couldn’t believe his own naivety, how had he never seen this before. Everything was so clear to him now.

He realised that he had been hovering over John for entirely too long and began to pull back when another realisation hit him. The room was deathly silent. As he pulled back an inch or so he looked down into wide, blue eyes. He closed his own in response. Well that had just about scuppered everything hadn’t it?

Or so he thought, Johns breath hitched and Sherlock opened his eyes far enough to see as John scrunched his face in concentration. The distance between the two of them was so close that they could feel each other’s breath and yet neither man pulled back. Both seemed to have finally realised that this was what they had wanted all along. Later on neither man could remember who moved in first but did that really matter? They never dwelled on the minor details like that, focusing more on the fact that it happened at all than anything else.

Sherlock had never before realised just how good this could feel, perhaps it was the build-up or maybe it was just who he was doing it with but this was the surely best kiss that anyone had ever had?

It was sweet and slow and building but before it went too far they pulled back, noses resting alongside each other, breath mingling between them, simply enjoying the closeness of the moment. In that moment Sherlock knew he couldn’t hold it in any more. As fate would have it, John had the same thought at the same time.

“I love you” was breathed between the two of them and there it seemed to float. Both men seemed to be unable to process what had happened for a few moments and when they did they both dissolved into chuckles. They were breathless before they knew it and leaned on each other for support.

The rest of night –and possibly the rest of the week- was spent sharing sweet kisses and promises of “I love you”s which would last for decades to come –and would annoy the hell out of Scotland Yard for a fair few of them as well.


End file.
